


One Lasat

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [24]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Space Siblings, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment to talk in the midst of the night. Or just sometimes Ezra needs to confirm that his family isn't leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lasat

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned, the story continues! And by that I mean the purrgils comes next haha. And perhaps...a kitty? XD

“I'm glad you came back.” Zeb looked up in surprise, watching the teen stand in the doorway, shifting on his feet as he did. “I mean, you could have stayed, lots of Lasat's down there, a new safe home away from the Imperials...it would have been good and you were a honor guard captain... sounds like they would have respected that.” Ezra wrapped his arms around himself.

Zeb stood there in the galley, the kaf almost forgotten in his hands as he took in the other. 'He thought I was leaving...he honestly thought I might stay down there.'

He set the steaming hot mug down on the counter, turning to him as he did. “Kid, I-”

“I mean I would have understood, home, safety, your own people.” Ezra babbled, arms tighter around himself, digging his own nails into his sides as he did. “And it looked nice from the Ghost at least, perfect for a Lasat and yo-” 

He was drawn into a furry chest, Zeb's arms coming heavy around him as he held him. “Shut up kiddo...this is my home.” The Lasat rumbled deeply from the chest, Ezra feeling the vibrations against his cheek as he blinked tears out of his eyes.

“...But you could have...” He whispered. “No Empire, no Kallus hunting us, no milk runs...” He continued. “...No Chopper.”

Zeb chuckled deeply at that and kept one arm around the slender back, keeping Ezra pinned as he moved the other up and started carding his fingers through the others hair, noting the slight shine of pale still left in Ezra's hair from when Sabine dyed it. “Tempting as that sounds, especially that last one, no. THIS is my home and this...” He pointedly squeezed Ezra. “Is my family. Broken, dysfunctional and weird. But its mine. And its yours.” He gave in and nuzzled the top of the others head slowly. 

He felt the teen slowly relax in his arms.

“...So I'm not getting a cabin for myself then?” Ezra whispered, sounding a bit husky.

“Nope, stuck with me I'm afraid.” Zeb smirked, teasing his fingers through the others hair still. It was rather fluffy, once again Zeb was reminded of a kit when he was around the other. He'd seen a few of them on Lirasan and all of them were as fluffy as Ezra.

He could feel the other slowly settle against him. “Hey, no falling asleep on me kid.” He snorted. “Go to bed if you're tired.” He prodded and Ezra griped at him but slowly withdrew from the hug, smiling a bit up at him. 

“...For what its worth...I feel the same. About the Ghost, this family...our family.” He added then turned, heading back to his bunk. Zeb snorted, watching him go before returning to his kaf. “I know kiddo...we're a weird bunch...but we're OUR weird bunch.” He chuckled.

()()()()()

He was almost falling asleep in his space waffles when Chopper rolled in, Ezra following the droid curiously, his face a open book. Zeb didn't bother to ask as they went to Hera. 

“Hmm? Ezra?”

“Chopper said he had something to show you and he wanted me to be there when he did show you.” The blue eyed teen shrugged, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. “Didn't specify why but I'd rather follow him and get some good will if it makes it so he won't glitch the shower again and make the water go cold when I'm in there.”

The Twi'lek gave the droid a long look before sighing and nodding. “Alright Chopper, lets have it.” She had to admit, she was curious as to what the astromech had that he wanted to show.

Chopper beeped at her then projected a holo. Of Zeb. Holding Ezra...tightly...with his hand in the others hair. Even the holo couldn't hide the fond look on the Lasat's face.

“Is my family. Broken, dysfunctional and weird. But its mine. And its yours.”

They all stared at it, Ezra's face slowly going red.

On his side, Zeb's space waffle slowly fell of his fork with a splat.

“...RUSTBOLT!” Zeb roared, getting to his feet and chasing after the suddenly quickly fleeing astromech, leaving Hera and Ezra, the human hiding his face in his hands.

“...I'm getting a copy of that.” Hera said simply, lips twitching into a small smile as Ezra gave a quiet groan. “...And he's right. This is our family.”

She smiled softly as Ezra peeked at her through his fingers, a slight twitch and curve of those eyes telling her that he was smiling underneath those pink fingers.


End file.
